5 Man Squad
by SuperNaz
Summary: What if Itachi never killed his clan, what if he had a childhood friend, what if Kakashi was never Team Seven's Jonin sensei? AU, OC.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi looked at the girl before him, taking in her form one last time. She was a tad taller than him now, a handswidth perhaps. She wore her dark golden hair the same way she had since he had met her on his third birthday, pulled back and high up, so she could wrap her fur pelt headband around her crown, she always wore it proudly. She wore it proudly even before she had the Konoha metal plate embedded in it after her graduation.  
She had a few strands of hair that hung from her band, and they framed her tanned face. The complexion of her skin brought out her amber irises, as well as the small freckles that lined across her nose and the top of her cheeks.  
She wore a simple kimono, it was a light brown color, and she walked around barefoot-he would never forget the aghast expression his mother wore when the girl stumbled into his party with the fourth hokage, who then was still a jonin. She walked clumsily, and held tight to the mans hand and looked around at all the children in confusion, as if she had never met another child before.  
His mother offered her a pair of shoes, trying her best to be accepting of the child. The girl refused politely though, saying "I would love a pair of shoes ma'am, but... I would never wear them, they make me feel... uh... Namikaze-sensei! What's the word again?"

The blonde man had laughed and offered softly "Confined."

"Yeah! That's the word! Confined!" She smiled widely at the man, exposing her sharp baby canines.

Looking at her now, her baby canines were now replaced with adults, that now protruded past her upper lip slightly, and Itachi wondered when the change had occurred without his notice.

"I'm leaving, Itachi..." She spoke finally, her eyes growing darker and sadder by the second.

"I know. I also understand. You have your family traditions to uphold just as I do." He said, he also felt his own facade slowly fading as he began to fully accept his only friend was leaving him behind.

She smiled sadly. "I will return, Itachi. Do not be sad. With me here, you have grown so strong, you're already a genin! Just imagine how much stronger you will become when I am not here."  
"I will only progress more, with or without your presence. I would prefer your presence though, so I know you are safe. However, you have explained to me before how dangerous your training will be, just as the fourth had before he passed... "  
The fourth Hokage had passed away the previous year in October.. October 10, the day of the kyuubi attack. It was now nearing spring of the next year, and of all involved, the girl was impacted the most by his death, aside from his students. The girls idol, Kushina had passed away as well, and they had left behind a child, who the girl had tried spending every waking moment with.

"I am becoming too dangerous to be around Naruto-kun..., I nearly killed him just the other day when he got too close during one of my training sessions..."

Itachi inwardly cringed. He could only imagine the horror she had felt.

"Nikoru Kemono, I will wait for your return. I will watch over Naruto-chan to the best of my abilities."

The girl, Nikoru, smiled sadly.

"You won't leave the village, Itachi?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would I abandon my village?"

She laid her hand on her stomach and grimaced. "It is only a bad feeling I have had for the last two weeks. I have had dreams, Itachi, terrible dreams. Please promise me, that you will not leave the village. You will not leave Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun here alone."

His eyes widened slightly and he nodded without much thought. "I promise, Nikoru."

Nikoru stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the boy, even though she boasted of him becoming a genin, she graduated not long after him as well. Though, she was not assigned to a team like he was, and it bewildered him at the time. Their forehead protectors clashed and rang dully, singing the sad song of farewell that they themselves were humming in their own minds.

"I will return,-" She spoke softly as she moved to nuzzle her cheek against his own, a gesture she had developed over the four years they had known one another. "-and when I return, we will fight with each other again as comrades, and I will amaze you with my newfound strength." She boasted with a half-hearted laugh as she pulled away to show him her teary smile.

And with that, she was suddenly gone.

He could sense her sneaking away through the gate, but if she wanted to leave dramatically, he was not going to spoil her fun.

He did not dare turn back to watch her leave. He instead turned to look up at the sky, to memorize the night. It was hardly cloudly, but the puffs would float by every so often to cover his vision of the bright full moon that shined down on him, looking as sad and lonely as he felt.

He looked ahead of him once more to find the third hokage standing there, looking at him just as sadly. It hurt the old man to watch one of his suffer, but it was for the best.

"She has a bright future ahead of her, Itachi-kun. You know it just as well as I do, how one day, she will surpass the brightest minds of your generation."

Itachi nodded, he had known that ever since she stumbled into his backyard with Minato Namikaze.

"Would you like for me to walk home with you, son?" The third offered, only to recieve Itachi falling back into his emotionless facade. Going home meant facing his father, and surely by now his father already knew of Nikoru's departure. He has had the police force watching her ever since she arrived in the village.

"No, Lord Hokage, I can manage on my own. Thank you for the offer though, it does not go unappreciated."

the Hokage smiled sadly, having already deduced what brought on the boys' facade.

"Do not let Fugaku-san bully you, Itachi-kun, Nikoru-chan will return, she will come back to us."

Itachi gave a faint smile, and nodded.

"I know, Lord Hokage, though she was only here for a short period, this is her home."

 _You are her home._ The Hokage admitted within his mind as he and Itachi moved to take seperate paths through the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi spent the next week training vigoriously to remove Nikoru from his mind, but his memories of the girl continued to assault not only his mind but his senses. He would see glimpses of her through the corner of his eye, he would sometimes hear her cheery laugh when he would pass by a playground of some sort or thought of jokes she would say when they fell into a lapse of silence, he craved the taste of her weird sweet omelete eggs, and sometimes he would catch her scent when he would lie in his bed, or when Sasuke would jump on their couch. It was unnerving to say the least, but when the only one who truly wanted to understand you, and also put in the effort to stay with you just up and left, it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh my goodness, it's Minato-san!" He heard his mother whisper to his father. He looked up quizzical from watching the other children make merry at his birthday party. Of course he knew who Minato Namikaze was, you would have to be deaf to not hear the way the Uchiha family praised him. He had also heard rumors of Minato Namikaze being a possible candidate for the role of Hokage.

He looked to his father, to find his gaze moving to the open gates of their backyard, Itachi's young eyes moved there as well.

Fugaku gave the blonde a forced smile, trying to mask his surprise to not offend the man.

"Hello, Minato-san! It is such a pleasure to have you come to my son's birthday celebration." He spoke politely, his surprise furthered when even the Third Hokage made his appearance behind Minato.

No one but Itachi seemed to notice the girl clinging to the blonde mans hand. She looked terribly frightened. The light biege kimono she wore had small wet spots on it, from what looked to be an attempt at cleaning stains from the material.

Her dark golden hair was pulled high in a ponytail-and though she made an attempt at cleaning her clothing, the light brown fur pelt she wore around her head was far from it, and the material intrigued him. Where would one get something like that in Konoha? It was almost barbarian.

"Hello Fugaku-san!" The Third and Minato had answered at once, bright smiles on their faces.

"We came to wish young Itachi a happy birthday." The Third continued, to explain his presence.

"And, we are showing our new villager around, and introducing her to the generation that is her age." Minato went on to further explain, his hand moving to present the girl who shivered at the attention Fugaku gave her. She was a shy one.

"Well hello young one, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. Have you heard of us?" His father asked, and Itachi realized almost immediately that his father was searching for information, should the girl not know of the Uchiha, then she was not of Konoha origin.

She shook her head slightly, bowing her head as well.

"No sir, I am sorry, I do not know the name, but you seem of power in this village. It is nice to meet you as well." She spoke softly, her voice carrying over to him and his mother who were watching the exchange intently. They did not miss the minute widening of Fugaku's eyes. Itachi could only assume what ran through his fathers mind at that moment when a girl of his sons age spoke with such respect and knowledge.

It must have been good things though, because Fugaku held out his hand to the girl and gave her a soft smile, one Itachi only recognized when he was extremely pleased or when it was directed towards himself or his mother.

"Would you like to meet my family, little one?"

"Yes sir, it would be an honor, also, pardon my.. my.. my...-" She looked up at Minato pleadingly.

He chuckled lowly and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Rudeness! I am sorry, I wasn't sure how to pronounce the word Fugaku-sama. My name is Nikoru... er, Kemono? Kemono." She continued after recieveing Minato's help.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the way the girl had forgotten her surname, but Minato waved it off, and the Third gave his father a look practically screaming he would explain later in private.

"Nikoru Kemono, that is a lovely name, would you mind if I call you Nikoru-chan?" He pushed his hand towards her once more and she accepted it, after gaining a nod from Minato.

"I would not mind at all, sir." She smiled softly, and Itachi furrowed his eyebrows as his father led the girl towards him and his mother, Minato and the Third following closely behind.

"Itachi-kun, Mikoto, this is Nikoru-chan. She is around your age, Itachi-kun. Nikoru-chan, this is my wife, Mikoto Uchiha, and this is our son, Itachi." Fugaku introduced the girl to Minato and Sarutobi's amusement.

Nikoru released Fugaku's hand and bowed lowly to the two. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, Happy Birthday as well, Itachi-san."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, though this was his celebration and there were Uchiha children making merry, it would be hard to deduce that this was a birthday party, let alone his. He was impressed.

"Thank you, Nikoru-san, I accept and appreciate your good wishes."

She rose from her bow to give him a small smile, and as she did so Mikoto and Itachi noticed the girl was wearing no shoes.

"Nikoru-chan, why are you walking around with no shoes? You could cut your feet! I have a pair that will fit you, would you like me to go get them?" Mikoto asked, and Itachi and Fugaku grimaced, hopefully the Uchiha matriach did not offend the girl. They looked to the Third and Minato only to find amusement dancing in their eyes.

"No, thank you Mikoto-san, I appreciate the gesture, but even if I were to accept your offer I would never wear them, I can not wear shoes they make my feet feel... feel..-" Itachi watched the way she poked out her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from them to look towards the ground. "-Namikaze-sensei, what is the word?" She whined slightly to the surprise of Itachi, he found it slightly amusing though.

"Confined, Nikoru-chan."

"Confined, they make me feel confined to the ground and I lose my sense of freedom." She explained once she recieved the word once more.

"Well, that is interesting, I used to feel the same way, Nikoru-chan." Mikoto explained, "-But then I stepped on a large piece of glass and gashed the bottom of my foot terribly."

Nikoru grimaced but then softly smiled. "I will be fine, Mikoto-san, it is nothing to worry about, I know how to lick my wounds." She then grinned widely when no one understood her phrase, all except Minato and the Third, which irked Itachi when they chuckled slightly.

Now that Itachi thought back on that, he chuckled slightly as well. She had dropped so many hints on him that he found it hard to believe he did not realize sooner. Of course, the jutsu she possessed was what should have been humanly impossible.

Nikoru found a way to defy humanity though, he thought as he moved to go through some of the academy katas that he had memorized years ago.

She will return, he knew that in his heart, there was no possible way his friend would die, she bested him when it came to some of their spars-she would be able to handle herself.

His worry though stemmed from how lonely she would be, would she give up on her training and return? He wouldn't mind but, he knew how important this training would be for her, she would come back to Konoha as one of the elite shinobi, and his selfish desires could not stop her from achieveing that goal.

She must become strong enough to defend herself when she returns to Iwa...

Shisui, his older cousin had come barging into the main house during lunch one day, he was ragged, he was sweaty and his eyes were bloodshot, but that did not stop him from running in, much to Mikoto's surprise, seeing as Itachi and Nikoru had already sensed him ever since he entered the Uchiha compound. Itachi and Nikoru had set down their chopsticks to wait for Shisui's arrival, much to Mikoto's confusion, but she understood when she heard the sliding door whoosh in a rush, but to all of their surprise, he marched up to Nikoru and grabbed her face, and turned her head from side to side his eyes growing wider and his skin turning paler by the minute.

"Nikoru-chan.. Where do you come from?" He finally asked. Itachi and Mikoto snapped to attention at this, no one had really dared ask the question, because it had been a S-Ranked secret.

"Why do you ask Shisui-kun?" Nikoru whispered, her eyes growing dim with pain.

"Because... I met a member of the Kemono clan. Nikoru, do you have any idea what you will grow into?!" He asked hurriedly. Nikoru nodded, though her eyes were now downcast.

"I do know Shisui, my mother left instructions for Lord Third before she passed."

"When? When were you going to tell us?"

"I wasn't." She said finally. "I was planning on leaving in the future, and not returning until I had been forgotten." Her eyes narrowed slightly at the boy, and then she sighed.

"I don't know much about the Kemono, and I won't ever until I become strong enough to enter Iwa on my own."

Mikoto gasped as she heard the other villages name. Iwa? What would Nikoru ever have to do in Iwa?

Nikoru sighed, she had grown so much wiser in the last few minutes as she turned to face Itachi and Mikoto. Her now being at the ripe age of 6, and spoke as if she were 86.

"As you know, my identity is a secret within the village, though my name is not false. My name is Nikoru Kemono, my mother was Raion Kemono, who was captured as a enemy shinobi, or thought to be enemy, and she died while giving birth to me in one of Konoha's prison cells. "

Itachi, Shisui, and Mikoto's eyes widened.

"I did not recieve my fathers name in the letter the Hokage had given me once I had learned to read, however my mother explained in depth of what I am to do when my clan's ... 'signs' begin to show."

"And what would that be?" Itachi asked, his teeth bared down slightly.

"I am to leave. I am to leave the village until I have mastered my family's jutsu, on my own. It could take 20 years, 30, or I may never return. My mother described it to be very rare to master the jutsu fully, though from what she described, I have found it impossible to return with nothing less than a mastered jutsu-should I return beforehand, I would put my loved ones in danger... Shisui-kun knows the power now, I'm sure."

"The Iwa ninja detained their own squad member, he went berserk in the middle of a fight and ripped out one of his teammates throats..."

"Precisely. Animal instinct rules over human... Sad to say, but it has been proven true. What did this man look like, Shisui-kun?"

"Black. Wolf." Shisui said, a shudder running down his spine. Even though the academy teaches you to never show your fear... they don't teach you about encounters like he had experienced two days ago.

"He must have been a leader then, for such a powerful animal to possess him." Nikoru explained, she deflated not moments later.

"For even a leader to not be able to master himself, ..." She trailed off and the Uchiha's noticed her eyes becoming wet.

"Nikoru-chan... please explain what all this means." Mikoto pleaded.

"The Kemono clan comes from Iwa. They are a very small clan, and are not normally permitted to take anything lower than an S-rank mission, because of how much Iwa wants to keep them from the public eye. Or so my mother wrote.  
She also wrote that each clan member gains an animal soul that possesses them regardless of their parentage, if a fish and a bird mate and have a dog, it is not uncommon. I am sure there is much more to it when it comes to the animal possession, but... I'm assuming that's all my mother knew. She was possessed by a king cobra snake. I do not yet know what will be coming to me... She explained that the more dangerous the animal, the higher in the ranks you will be. I just hope whatever possesses me is harmless, because that would make mastering the jutsu that much easier. The quickest learning time was 10 years, and that was for an armadillo." She chuckled at this, but Itachi could see her eyes growing wetter.

"Minato-sama and Lord Third believe I will be... a prodigy in the Kemono league. I do not understand what they mean by this, and honestly I am afraid. I'm afraid!" At this the tear slid down Nikoru's cheek, Mikoto stood and moved to console the girl, but she too was afraid of her. She hovered slightly before Shisui moved Mikoto gently to wrap his arms around the girl.

Itachi watched all of this progress with a little more clarity on the girl, her secret always kept them a distance from one another-but to find she was terrified of being the prodigy of her clan... His heart reached for her. He knew the pain and the fear just as well.

He reached his hand out to her from across the table they were sat in. Though she was wrapped in Shisui's arms, she found more comfort in the small touch of palms with Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

"You stop by the gate everyday, Itachi-san!" Kotetsu burst out finally after having to suffer through this routine for two years since they were stationed here. He wondered how long Itachi has done this.  
"I do not stop by this gate everyday, Kotetsu-san. There are days when I myself have missions to attend to, that last for days, to weeks, to months. How could I possibly stop by this gate during those times?" Itachi asked with a faint smile, watching as Kotetsu deflated with no come back for his question, while Izumo laughed loudly at the dark haired man who looked little more than a blob of muck from the way his spirit just left him.

Izumo finally collected himself and looked to Itachi with a wide smile.

"Though you have never told us exactly who you are looking for, we may have a surprise for you today." Izumo didn't miss the way Itachi's attention perked at his words, though his facial expression would never show it.

"Earlier a strange girl showed up here and was picked up by Lord Third himself, though I did not recognize her, she wore a Konoha Hiate-ate." He remarked as he thought back to the strange blonde who showed up not only a hour ago.

"Thank you. I will take your information into regard as I go about my day. You two have a nice day." Itachi spoke blandly, but Izumo could feel the impatience and excitement now radiating off the man and it was coming in forceful waves. Izumo was not surprised to find Itachi had already shunshin away. He and Kotetsu shook their heads, and went back to discussing the previous chunin exams.

Itachi found himself standing outside the Hokages doors, he felt strange, his heart was beating a little faster than before, and ... _Am I nervous? Why would I be nervous, even if it is Nikoru inside, it is only Nikoru... It has been nine years though. Would she even remember me?_

He knocked on the doors, and only a few seconds afterwards did he hear the Third give him permission to enter.

He tried to open the doors casually, as he always has, but he found himself moving robotically. He took a deep breath and steadied himself as he walked into the room. The Third gave him a smile, but all Itachi could do was stare at the figure that stood before the Hokage desk. He would recognize that dark shade of blonde anywhere.

"I see you've been by the gates today, Itachi-kun." The Third said with a sly grin. At the name, the blonde gasped and turned around to look at Itachi.

He was not mistaken, Nikoru Kemono stood before him. She had grown, her amber eyes still stood out brillantly against her tan skin. Her freckles had darkened since they were young too.

Her hair had grown longer, and she no longer wore it in the favored ponytail. A konoichi wearing long hair freely, showed confidence in her skills. Her kimono was abandoned though, and now she wore fur pelts on her shoulders, and as her arms bands, and leg warmers, a pelt of light brown fur wrapped around her hips and acted as a skirt. She still stood barefoot, just as she did when they were children. A piece of armor was the only thing that covered her chest and stomach and around her back.

He looked to her forehead to find she still wore the fur headband, with the konoha hiate-ate

"Itachi..." She spoke finally, and her voice soothed his nerves. All he felt was acceptance from his childhood friend, as she looked up at him now, bewildered. He was a head taller than her now, whereas when they were younger, he was the shorter one.

"Nikoru. It has been a long time. How was your training?" He asked, the faintest of smiles on his facial features.

She smiled widely, showing off her large canines as she did when they were children.

"It went very well. I have now mastered my clans jutsu, though I have no one to compare to-I feel as if I can no longer progress in the arts. I will have beaten the Armadillo record."

"I am glad to hear that, Nikoru. Does that mean you are here to stay?"

"Now, now Itachi, calm yourself. I am here to stay." Nikoru said with a small smile, amusement dancing in her irises.  
The Third watched the two exchange their hellos with a smile on his face. Ever since Nikoru's departure, Itachi had become some kind of recluse. He still put his heart in his missions and his shinobi work, but he had become detached from the village he had claimed his loyalty to.

When the Uchiha Coup came to light, The Third had his doubts on relying on Itachi. He had fully believed Itachi would put Danzo's plan into action, when he found out the man had given a direct order to Itachi without his knowledge.

However, Itachi came immediately to the Third to tell all that has transpired. Together, they came up with a solution-with Itachi's knowledge of the Uchiha's ego, and their complaints, the Third and the Uchiha came to a peaceful agreement of allowing the Uchiha more say in the governings within the village. Though it was hard to do with the other clans disapproval, they're learning to accept it, and work together for the better of the village.

Sarutobi hoped that Nikoru's return would help bring Itachi out of his shell more, along with the surprise he was about to spring on the two of them.

"Now, I am sure the both of you would love to catch up, but we have not finished our discussion, Nikoru-chan." Sarutobi spoke with a small smile. Itachi bowed his head, and moved to leave the room.

"That is fine Itachi-kun, you can stay-" The Third said, Itachi nodded and went to stand again at attention beside Nikoru, "-After your test before returning back to the village, it has been decided that you will be granted the title of jonin." Itachi didn't miss Nikoru's eyes widen slightly in surprise, honestly, he himself was surprised as well. Though, he had yet to see her skills.

"Also, I am granting you a genin team."  
Both Itachi and Nikoru's eyes widened, she also had gasped in surprised.

"But Lord Hokage, I am a stranger here, I would not be trusted with the new generation." She argued. Sarutobi nodded, he knew this as well.

"Which is why you will be paired with one of Konoha's most trusted shinobi. What better way to ease you back into the village life than training new genin? What better way to earn the villages trust once more?"

Itachi and Nikoru looked to one another, but had no arguements to his question.

"Who will I be paired with?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I have yet to ask him if he would accept a genin team. I've been planning to for quite some time, you see, he's become detached to the village he has shown so much love for in the past. Itachi Uchiha, if you accept this mission, you will be paired with Nikoru Kemono in guiding a new genin team to raise in the shinobi ranks, and protect our village."

Itachi took a sharp intake of breath. Nikoru looked to him with excitement dancing across her features.

"This is a lot to take in Lord Hokage..." Itachi said, his eyes having widened.

"Itachi! Come on, this will be a chance for us to connect again! Also, what better way for you to reconnect with the village than teaching the little ones, eh? Come on Itachi!"

"Nikoru, I have to talk with my father about this."

"What, like when you talked to him about him signing you up for ANBU, or him making you take the Jonin exam, or him tricking you into thinking I had died so you would gain the sharingan?"

Itachi lost his breath for a moment, _how does she know about all that?_

"I still have my connections within the village, Itachi-kun." Nikoru winked.

"Shisui." Itachi said, pulling a dead-pan expression to the surprise of the Hokage, he had never seen Itachi pull so many expressions in a day.

"I suppose... This would be beneficial to the clan as well, getting a say in what will be happening with the new generation of genin. I accept your offer Lord Hokage... Who will be our genin team and when do we have to meet them?"

"Actually... Today." Sarutobi replied with a mischevious grin. Yes, he had really waited until the last minute to ask the Uchiha to govern a genin team. Though he had hoped Nikoru would have appeared a few days sooner, that was the originally plan at least when Jiraiya had returned with his report on the girl.

"T-Today? Who are our charges?!" Nikoru asked, her face turning red in embarassment as she wiped down her fur pelts in a flustered mess.

"I see being out in the world has not refined your manners, Nikoru." Itachi commented blandly, only to earn a smack on the arm from the blonde, he flinched... that actually hurt. He narrowed his eyes at her and she returned the gesture by sticking her tongue out at him.

"You have become much more childish from the girl I remember." He stated with a sour tone.

Nikoru merely rolled her eyes, "Trust me, Itachi. You're about to follow suit." She said, and Itachi took it as a threat as he stealthily smacked her arm as well.

"Now! I had to gain permission from the parents of your charges, seeing as I knew Nikoru would accept this position." The Third began as he chuckled at his two youngest elite ninja. They both nodded as they stood at attention once more.

"The first being a Sakura Haruno, she was ranked top konoichi in her class." The Third said as he pushed the file towards Itachi, who grabbed it to examine, and Nikoru looked over his shoulder to gaze as well.

"Ya'know, she could be trained for genjutsu or the medical arts, considering her chakra control." Nikoru commented offhandedly.

"Good eyes, young one. Sakura-chan indeed has small reserves but excellent chakra control."

"Also... if her control can be refined even further instead of using her for support we can make her an offense fighter." Nikoru commented again, looking to Itachi for his opinion.

"We will have to see her personality before we can further our opinion on her skills." He said.

"Alright, here is the next charge you will have." Sarutobi said as he slid the file to Nikoru. Her eyes lit up as she studied the file.

"We get Sasuke-chibi?! Itachi! We get to train your little brother! Wow... He sure has grown..." Nikoru commented as she studied his ID Photo.

The Third slid the next file to Itachi. whose eyes widened slightly at the name.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He stated softly, he could feel Nikoru's head snap in his direction and her eyes burn into the file he handed off to her. She studied Naruto's photo the most, seeing Minato in his features, Kushina in his smile, and the baby she left behind.

"Are you two still willing to accept this team?"

"I am, Lord Third." Nikoru stated, straightening her back to accept the formal mission.

"I am, as well." Itachi stated.

"In an hours time go to the academy to find your charges." Sarutobi instructed, dismissing them. The two moved to leave the room but Sarutobi cleared his throat to call their attention again.

Nikoru pivoted on one foot to look to him.

"Nikoru, it is good to see you back in the village once more." He smiled while taking his pipe up to his mouth.

"It is good to be back, Hokage-sama." She smiled widely and out of the corner of her eye she caught Itachi watching her. They both left the room and out the Hokage Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi and Nikoru left from the Hokage Tower and made a lazy pace to begin towards the academy.

"So much has changed since I was last here, the buildings look brighter, I see more shops have opened and more civilians have moved into the village."

"You are correct, we made a successful trading agreement with the land of wind and the land of tea, and our economy and people have prospered." Itachi commented.

"Look Itachi! Isn't that the dango shop we used to go to?" Nikoru said as she stopped in the middle of the road to point towards the shop. It was a run down hole in the wall little place, and truthfully the only business the shop still held was Itachi and the many girls that would follow him around. It was making a turn around though, and Itachi knew it would one day return to the little place he loved and cherished with Nikoru.

"Yes, it is. The owner passed a few years after you had left and his wife had lost her bearings, shes picking the pace back up once more though." He didn't want to admit that he saw to it that the shop would not be closed down. He would probably take that little tidbit of information with him to his grave.

"That's upsetting to hear, I'm glad his wife is upholding his wish though, he loved seeing the smiles on the childrens faces." Nikoru said as she bowed her head respectfully to the shops, sending prayers.

"We'll have to come eat after meeting the kits." She raised her head and skipped a step to catch back up to where Itachi had stopped to wait for her. They continued on their way to the academy, Nikoru making comments here and there on the growth of the village, what was new and what was gone and replaced with new.

She asked about people from there graduating class and was a tad disappointed to learn not many continued their ninja careers, or had passed away in battle, very few from their class remained. Her, Itachi, and Hana Inuzuka were all that remained on the fighting force, the others were all now in medical fields-Hana didn't fight as much anymore either though, Itachi admitted to her. She spent more of her time in the Inuzuka compound tending to the ninja dogs.

"I wonder who else will be Jonin senseis?" Nikoru wondered aloud.

"Most likely upperclassmen, Nikoru. The only reason I can deduce to us being accepted as Sensei's is that Sasuke needs a teacher for the Sharingan, and there is two of us."

"Yeah, I suppose I can see that... We better get a move on, or we'll be late." Nikoru said as she leaped onto a nearby tree.

Itachi followed suit and they raced to the academy.

Nikoru remained ahead for quite some time until Itachi used the body flicker technique. She bared her teeth and growled at him, "That's not fair Itachi, I haven't learned that move!" She yelled after him.

"Perhaps I'll teach you one day." He commented offhandedly as he jumped onto the roof of the school. She jumped in pursuit. They both landed crouched on the rooftop.

"We have a few moments to spare, would you like to play spy?" Nikoru suggested with a wink, Itachi looked at her, shook his head, and then let a smirk grace his lips.

"On our team, or others?"

"I do believe spying on our would be team would be more entertaining." Nikoru supplied, Itachi nodded in agreement and the two set out.

They watched Iruka make the announcement of teams, they watched Naruto beat Sasuke and tie him up and try flirting with Sakura, they watch Sasuke be cold to Sakura.

"Itachi, your brother has changed from the warm little baby I remember."

"He took after me." Itachi admitted before turning away and heading towards the classroom their students were waiting.

Nikoru wanted to ask what he had meant, but she couldn't find the courage right now. Itachi was still so warm to her, but throughout the day she had seen how others reacted to him, they stood away, as if afraid of him.

Something must have happened while she was away, but she won't be finding out today, she may still be Itachi's friend, but she will have to earn his trust all over again.

Their footsteps resounded throughout the hallway, the building seemed so empty, if it wasn't for the fact that they could register their students chakra signatures, they would have believed they were alone in the school. They approached the sliding door, and both noticed the eraser wedged between the door and the wall, waiting for a victim.

"I do believe that is Naruto-kun's doing." Nikoru commented and Itachi nodded. Sighing, Itachi slid the door open and let the eraser fall on top of his head-if Nikoru didn't believe in acting professional, she would have been laughing just as hard as Naruto was.

"S-Sensei! I told him not to do it!" Sakura exclaimed, but Nikoru could see the small glint of victory in Sakura's eyes. That brought Nikoru a little satisfaction, maybe she wasn't totally demure as they had witnessed throughout the day.

Sasuke looked to see who his sensei was, and his eyes widened slightly. Itachi stood and quietly let Nikoru rub the eraser chalk out of his hair. Sasuke was now confused, who was the woman that his brother let touch him so casually?

"From the looks of you lot, you're idiots." Itachi said finally and left the room.

Nikoru looked to the three left in the room and shrugged her shoulders. "Personally, I don't have an opinion as of yet, but follow me to the roof we can do introductions."

she turned on her heel as well and left for the roof, Sakura quickly following behind her, then Naruto. Sasuke lingered behind for a moment-Why were there two senseis?


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you wanna start?" Nikoru whispered to Itachi while he leaned against the railing and she stood beside him. He sighed and glared at her with a sidelong glance. Nikoru shrugged her shoulders and huffed.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, I will be your sensei while you are genin. I will expect the utmost respect from you all, and I will expect you to rise every morning anticipating hard lessons and to learn."

Naruto and Sakura shuddered slightly at the seriousness of their new sensei, but they couldn't keep their eyes off of Nikoru, she was dressed so strange.

"I will also be your sensei, my name is Nikoru Kemono. I'm not half as strict as Itachi, but I will expect the same of your everyday. Now, we would like you to introduce yourselves, names, tidbits of information, yadayadayada." Nikoru twirled her wrist around in a blah blah motion.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage one day, believe it!"

"And what would you like to learn from us, Naruto-kun?" Nikoru asked.

"Mm... I haven't thought about that. I guess, I want to learn how to be great. I want to be acknowledged by the villagers, and not just looked at like dirt." Naruto admitted, and Nikoru's heart reached out for the boy. She knew of him containing the Kyuubi, and she knew there was nothing she could have done to stop the villagers.

She exchanged a glance with Itachi and he subtly touch her arm in a movement to comfort her even in the slightest.

"What about you pinkie?" Nikoru continued.

"U-uh, me?" Sakura pointed towards herself, "Um, my name is Sakura Haruno, and uh, I wish to learn about the Uchiha clan?" She said uncertainly.

Nikoru and Itachi definitely shared a look then, confusion overtaking Nikoru's features, and Itachi's eyes.

They caught Sakura staring wistfully at Sasuke, and both realized at once she was more than lovestruck, she was a bit obsessed.

"Alright, what about you Chibi?" Nikoru asked, and then snapped her mouth shut at the slip of the nickname.

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance, where does this woman get off calling him Chibi?

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, though I am sure you're already aware of that. I wish to learn how to beat my brother." He admitted, while staring daggers at Itachi. Sakura and Naruto gaped.

"Brother!? Is this even fair?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well considering the circumstances, yes." Nikoru deadpanned.

"What circumstances?" Naruto shot back.

"Itachi would be the only one qualified to teach Sasuke should he unlock his sharingan. There will be no favortism in our unit though, if that is what you're asking. It will mostly be I watching over Sasuke-san's training seeing as he can get his clan training at home." Nikoru said pointedly.

Sakura nodded, she could understand that.

"Now, before we get any more aquainted, we have to tell you that there will be a test tomorrow." Nikoru said, Sakura and Sasuke quirked their eyebrows, but Naruto looked absolutely outraged.

"A test?! Why?!"

"Well, the test will determine if you will become genin." Nikoru shrugged. "Of all the passing teams, only three will be allowed to continue on towards advancing in the ranks. The others will either be sent to the genin corps, taken under the wing of a willing teacher as an apprentice, or cut from the program entirely."

"All that hard work we went through to get here and it can get ripped from us just like that?!" Naruto exclaimed with both Sakura and Sasuke looking just as angry as him.

"Quite frankly... yes. Itachi and I will be the ones to determine if you move forward in your career, or get left behind. We will be doing something of a survival test tomorrow, and that will be your chance to prove yourselves to us." Nikoru explained with a careless look at her finger nails-which Sasuke noted looked like claws.

"You will meet us tomorrow at training grounds 4, at sundown." Itachi said simply before standing and steadying himself onto the rail to leave. "Come Nikoru, we have business to attend to." He said before vanishing. Nikoru sighed and slumped over.

"He can be so cold. Well, tomorrow then kits. I wish you luck." She said before waving cheerily at her charges and jumping over the side of the building.

"Wha-what kind of test do you think it'll be?" Sakura whispered, a little frightened that all her hard work may very well be for naught.

"Yeah Sasuke, what do you think your brother will plan?" Naruto asked, seeing as Sasuke will have more insight on the inner workings of his mind.

"I could have told you prior to this meeting, but now... I have no idea. I have never met the woman he seems so close to, and she is a wild card. He trusts her, and that alone is terrifying." Sasuke admitted unashamed, in fact he was more frustrated with the situation than he believed he should have been.

"Maybe they will make us fight each other?" Sakura offered.

"Or, make us fight them." Naruto suggested.

"We could not take the two of them down by ourselves." Sasuke admitted. "Not even one of them alone."

"You know your brothers abilities though, so that can give us an upper-hand." Sakura said putting a finger to her bottom lip as she thought hard.

"It could, but I only know how Aniki fights alone, not with a partner. When you add a partner in, you become twice as strong." Sasuke said.

"So what if the three of us teamed up against the two of them?" Naruto blurted. Sakura and Sasuke stared at him as if he had grown a second head. He blushed and felt a little ashamed, of course that wouldn't work, what was he thinking?

"You're right Naruto. Between my abilities, and Sakura's strategic mind, we can use your for distraction tactics and take them down and their test." Sasuke said, a bit of fierceness dripping into his tone.

Itachi and Nikoru watched the planning from the tree above their students, and both exchanged thoughtful glances. If they didn't still have to test their students physical prowess, they would have passed them then and there. Itachi was surprised at his brothers willingness to team up, but that could only be explained by his desire to beat him.

"Maybe we can go ahead and get this over with, Itachi?" Nikoru said as she placed a genjutsu over her form, taking on the form of a man with a mask.

"Yes, lets." And with that, Nikoru swooped down and grabbed Sakura.

Sakura's scream pierced through the ear, hurting the ears of Nikoru, and all animals around.

Nikoru slung Sakura over her shoulder none too gently, and leapt over the side of the building, not before making a sly comment that the leaf village was down one potential ninja.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he moved to chase them.

"Wait! Naruto, stop!" Sasuke yelled at the boy.

"No Sasuke! Sakura has been kidnapped and we have to get her back! We'll face the consequences later, we have to get her back before he takes her out of the village, or worse, Kill her! You can either come with me and help, or go home and wait for our test tomorrow!" Naruto leapt after Nikoru.

Sasuke sighed. "We need a plan before leaping headfirst idiot." He too, jumped over the side of the building with Itachi hot on their trails, watching their actions.

Sasuke easily caught up with Naruto, the unknown ninja and Sakura still in their sights.

"We need to notify lord Hokage!" Sasuke stated.

"And wait for him to put together a formal squad when we have Sakura right here at our fingertips? Ha!" Naruto replied as he put more chakra to his legs to try and gain more speed.

"We don't know if this man has allies, we could be walking into a ambush for all we know!" Sasuke argued.

"That's why you came, we're gonna save Sakura and protect each other. We're genin, we don't stand a chance alone, and that's exactly what will happen if we leave Sakura to go inform the Hokage."

Sasuke could not argue with Naruto's logic. The rules say never involve yourself in something that you can not win, inform the higher-ups, but Naruto was right, Sakura was in danger and even slipping for two seconds could get her killed.

"Fine. Give me a kunai." Sasuke said, he knew Naruto kept one on his person.

Naruto slid the kunai out from his sleeve and handed it to Sasuke without question.

Sasuke aimed the kunai at the unknown mans ankle, and threw it. It was a clean cut and the unknown man stumbled.

He and Sakura fell to the forest floor, the man landed on all fours, and Naruto leaping forward to catch Sakura. She made an oof noise as she landed in his arms, and he put her quickly to the ground and stood in front of her.

The three of them were now weaponless. Ninja tools were not allowed in the academy until you achieved Genin rank, and they had not thought they would be attacked today.

Sasuke and Naruto looked to one another, a little fear in their eyes.

"It'll have to be taijutsu." They said together, before rushing forward. The attacker immediately went to Naruto, a kunai sliding out from his sleeve, and he went directly for the blondes throat.

Naruto froze.

Itachi watched and held his breath, neither him nor Nikoru were expecting the boy to freeze, Nikoru was moving too fast, and she could not stop for how close she was. Sasuke saved Naruto. He rammed Nikoru right in the side, and knocked her off balance. She internally sighed with relief as she turned her body to land neatly a few yards away.

"Naruto, get it together! You can't do this in the field." Sasuke slapped him. Naruto shook his head, putting his hand to his cheek.

"You're right! Sorry, it won't happen again!"

The boys charged Nikoru. She easily deflected them, over and over and over again.

Sasuke put his hand in front of a panting Naruto, and reared back, while making the tiger seal.

'Shit.' Nikoru thought as she tried to find an object for a replacement jutsu.

A giant fireball hit where Nikoru would have been standing, but instead the boys saw a log fall.

They found Nikoru coming at them from the side, and they moved to attack once more, Naruto made a shadow clone, causing both Itachi and Nikoru to quirk a brow,

'So the little runt has got a trick up his sleeve as well, Hm.' Nikoru commented in her mind.

She easily popped the clone. She charged the boys once more, but this time she felt Sakura's presence charging her from behind. She could either let the girl get a hit in, or avoid her as well.

Sakura rammed straight into Nikoru's back, making her fall forwards on her face.

Sasuke and Sakura were quick to take hold of her hands to keep her from doing any jutsu, while Naruto made a dozen Shadow clones to sit on her back and keep her there.

"Naruto, send one of your clones for help." Sasuke demanded.

"That won't be necessary." Itachi said as he sauntered in front of the group.

"Aniki!" "Itachi-sensei!" They chorused.

They felt a poof and looked below them to Nikoru in place of the once unknown ninja.

"Congratulations you guys, you pass. You're clumsy, you're uneducated, and you need your teamwork refined. We are going to make sure you make chuunin within the next five years. You pass your secondary exam and can now officially call yourselves genin." Nikoru announced, while simultaneously all of Naruto's shadow clones popped.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped away, with small burn touches on their hands. Nikoru stood and moved to stand beside Itachi, smiling proudly at their students. Itachi seemed indifferent, but Sasuke could see the small bit of pride in his eyes.

"Congratulations." Itachi said softly to the three, before turning to leave.

"We will see you bright and early tomorrow at training grounds 4 to begin training, and missions. Have a good and safe night." Nikoru waved at them and ran to catch up with the broody Uchiha.

"They're not going to attack us again are they?" Naruto asked with a deadpan expression. Sakura laughed nervously.

"I sure hope not, I was terrified, Nikoru-sensei sure does have a strong grip."

Naruto and Sakura laughed, and Sasuke looked on with a bit of pride.

They successfully passed, and they survived what could have been a very dangerous situation.

His team would not be as bad as he thought, they had each others back, and they would protect one another. He was feeling a bit happy, until he caught Sakura making sappy lovey eyes at him. He groaned internally and left. He needed to go home and inform his parents of his development.


End file.
